Hidden Miracles
by vixxster2492
Summary: Prompt from Phoenix1998, "Sam and Dean are adopted by Bobby, Castiel (then Jimmy) lives next door."
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Alright, another prompt fic here, this time for Phoenix1998 x here you go Lizz x The prompt was "Bobby Singer adopts Dean and Sam Winchester as children. Castiel (then Jimmy) lives next door." Hope this is okay, on with the fic.

Warnings: None at the minute, kinda slight spoilers for 4x20 "The Rapture"

Enjoy

Bobby Singer had had it with John Winchester.

He was currently driving towards a small town as fast as he could. Ten minutes ago his house phone- the number of which he had given to only a select few only the most trusted- had rung. He was quick to answer that phone, he always was, and it only meant trouble when it rang.

His gruff greeting was met with the high-pitched, panicked voice of Dean Winchester. Last he had heard, John had taken Dean and Sam to his next hunt, a spirit, something that should have been quick and easy to deal with, but that had been over a week ago. The only reason Dean would be calling Bobby is if they had run out of money, had not heard from their father in a while or, even more worrying, something had happened to one of the boys and John wasn't reachable. Bobby was quickly told to bare details: John had left a week ago; leaving the boys at a motel with some money, enough to last a week or so; he had said he would be back for them in a few days, six at the most; that John had said he would call to tell Dean how to hunt was going, but that they had neither heard nor seen their dad since he had left. He'd been quickly told the motel name and room number before Dean had hung up, so Bobby was now on his way to help the two scared boys.

He'd _really_ had enough of John Winchester.

A/N- Thanks for reading, next chapter might be a while as I have hurt my wrist quite badly, it's snowing here :D and I haven't a clue what is going to happen next… Sorry it was so short… Hope you enjoyed x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Second chapter up already, I think this is a new record for me :P Bit longer than the previous, hope you enjoy all the same.

Dean was panicking, that was the only reason he had called Bobby, they were running out of money, their dad hadn't called like he promised and Sam… well… Sam didn't even notice, he didn't realise how easy this job should have been, that it shouldn't have taken this long, he was just as worried as he always was when John was away, no more, no less. Their dad always kept to his promises: that was one of Dean's core beliefs, along with the fact that he should always look after Sammy and that their dad was always right, so why hadn't he called? Why wasn't he back yet? He was never this late, not after he had said he was only going to be a few days, that's all it should have taken, if that's what their dad had said, then that should be it.

"I hope dad's alright." The small, frightened whisper escaped Dean's lips without him realising, Sam looked at him, shocked.

"What? Dean? Is there something wrong with daddy?" Sam's bottom lip jutted out and started trembling, a sure sign he was about to start crying. "Dean? Dean? Dean, where's dad?"

"Don't worry Sammy, dad's gonna be okay."

"But- where is he? I wanna see daddy." Sam pulled to blanket up to his chin, eyes welling up. Dean quickly reached over and hugged his gently shaking brother.

"It's okay Sammy, you know dad, he's amazing, he can take care of himself."

"Then why hasn't he called? Why isn't he here? Is he-" Sam didn't finish his question but both boys knew what he was going to say, the words didn't need to be spoken, but in threw Dean's worrying thoughts down a darker path.

_What if John _was_ dead? _

_What would they do then? _

They had no money, no car or way of transport, no way of caring for themselves.

Dean's thoughts and Sam's gentle sobbing stopped as a knock sounded on the door, echoing around the suddenly quiet motel room. Sam wiped his eyes and silently climbed off the bed, reaching for the small knife hidden in his bag. At the same time Dean reached under his pillow, pulling out the gun, aiming it at the door. He started creeping forwards towards the door. He was halfway across the small space between their beds and the door before another knock sounded, halting his slow yet steady progress. He paused, waiting for another sound from outside the room. There was another knock, then nothing. Dean was certain now it was not their father, they had a code, a single knock, a pause then four more knocks in quick succession. He moved faster, covering the small amount of space left in a short time. He peered through the keyhole, squinting to identify the tall figure outside. He could see a plaid top, jeans and heavy work boots, but nothing else, he couldn't see the face of the man though.

He knocked again. "Dean? Dean open up you idgit!" Bobby's gruff voice filtered through the door. "Dean!"

Sam's head lifted, looking towards the door. "Uncle Bobby?" He whispered. "Dean! It's Uncle Bobby! He came!" Dean quickly shushed him, raising a hand towards the doorhandle. The man outside fidgeted, slowly turning away from the door.

"Must have been the wrong room or motel." He started walking away, towards a blue pick-up truck parked in front of their room, a pick-up truck that Dean recognised as Bobby's. He opened the door.

"Uncle Bobby!"

The man turned. "Dean!" He smiled at him, before his face turned serious. "Any word from John?" Dean shook his head. "We'd better go inside then."

A/N- Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I'm doing this prompt justice Phoenix1998 :P


End file.
